Predatory
by dildhadkanedo
Summary: My re-written version of how Emmett got turned.  Everyone else has already been turned.
1. The Encounter

**PART 1**

Emmett poked his head out of his tent. He thought he had heard a noise; it had woken him from his nightmare-filled dream.

It had been strange; it still made the hairs on the back of his neck stand as he recalled it. It was two women . . . two _beautiful _women. . . . But something had been wrong, sort of off, about them. It had not been their beauty or their melodic voices that set him on edge; it had been their large, predatory, _red _eyes.

Emmett shook his head as if to get the unnatural image out of his head. . . Because that's what it had been: _unnatural. _Surely, no one had crimson eyes. He'd heard of those rare purple eyes, but no one was actually born with eyes the color of fresh blood. Right? Emmett drew himself out of his thoughts. After all, it had only been just a dream. _ Just a dream… _And he repeated that to himself many times, waiting for it to sink in.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Emmett nearly jumped out of his own skin, his heart was beating erratically. He drew up his gun and flashed his flashlight everywhere: at the trees, bushes, and whatnot, even though he knew the terrifying scream he had heard seemed to be far away.

He repeated his chant over and over in his head. It felt too spooky now not to. Over and over he flashed his flashlight at different spots in front of his tent, as if there was something there about to jump out at him. He took several deep breaths and after some several minutes of silence concluded that whatever it was that screamed bloody murder was either gone or dead. He gulped at the image his mind produced at the latter.

He made to move back into his tent, the only thing that provided him protection beside his gun, when he heard something rustle. He froze in his spot, his head outside the tent while his lower half was inside the tent. He didn't dare flash the flashlight anymore, but he did lodge it into the waistband of his pants just in case.

More silence stretched on, but he knew there was something out there and against his better judgment, he slipped fully of his tent and stood, brandishing his gun blindly everywhere. Then he heard a nasty cackle, an evil sort of laugh.

"Oh look Rosie! He's got a gun! How cute is that?" A woman said, another cackle followed this proclamation.

"Shut up, Bella! Now is not the time!" The other woman said, the cackle stopped abruptly at the scathing retort.

"W-who's there?" Emmett stammered. His heart was beating so fast he would have been afraid of a heart attack if he hadn't been so full of fear at the moment. "C-come out!" He immediately regretted saying that the moment the words left his mouth.

Two pairs of legs moved out from behind a huge oak tree and stood still there. Emmett scrambled for his flashlight and brandished it upon the two bodies. His eyes followed the legs up and trailed over the upper body of two women before settling on their faces. He took in a sharp gasp and willed himself not to scream.

It wasn't the two women he had seen in his dream, but they looked just as beautiful and frightening. Although their eyes were not red, they were somewhere in the middle between red and brown, their gaze still made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. From what he had heard them from saying so far, they even had the same melodic voices. He swallowed and stuttered, "Wha- who are you?"

It seemed rude to ask _what_ they were so he settled for whom even though niceties were the least of his worries.

"Never you mind," the woman who had cackled said nonchalantly. She had long, wavy, brunette hair and a heart-shaped face.

"No need to be rude, Bellsie, the nice man was just asking a simple question," the other woman said, though they still contained that same amount of venom as the other woman's words. She had long blonde hair and was a little taller than the brunette. "My name is Rose and this is my sister, Bella."

The brunette shot him a sort of half grimace while the blonde practically grinned smiled at him. The huge smile did not do anything to calm him, it actually made him more alert. He was still waving the gun at them threateningly even though it was obvious by now they were not deterred by it.

"What do you want from me?"

"Certainly your choice of weapon," the brunette whose name escaped him smirked at the gun in his clenched hands.

"We don't want anything from you. We just want to know what you're doing here," the blonde, Rose, he thought, inquired.

"W-what am I doing here? Camping," he replied as if they were idiots, waving one arm at the tent behind him.

The brunette glared at him and grabbed her sister's arm. "Come on Rosie, I'm hungry. We don't even have to tell Carlisle-"

"No, Bella! How many times have I told you? NO!" Rose yelled at Bella as if she was a resilient child. Bella flinched back from her sister, standing a little away from her with her arms crossed with a clear look of annoyance about her.

"-didn't bother killing when it was Royce, but now it's all just…" Bella mumble under her breath, eliciting a glare from her sister.

Rose turned her glare back upon him. "Camping, huh? This is private property!"

"P-private property? I- I thought this was public woods," Emmett stammered, wondering why he was even explaining himself to these two strangers.

"Can't you read?" She hissed at him. "There are sign everywhere saying 'Do Not Trespass' and whatnot. And put that darned gun down before we report you to the authorities or worse…" She trailed off with a knowing smirk

"Oh," Emmett said lamely and dropped the gun. But truth be told, he had not seen any signs saying those things. Someone had even suggested the place to him. He gulped loudly. "So, I should just leave now, right?"

It was Rose's turn to cackle. "Ooh, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't just let you leave. What if you tell someone you saw us here?" Bella said, coming out of her reverie.

"I – I won't tell anyone! I promise!" Emmett hastened, wanting more so than ever to not be there. "Please, just let me go."

The girls looked at each other, as if considering. Before they could reply however, a long drawn growl shook the tent Emmett was leaning on now. All three of them turned to look behind Emmett where a great giant bear stood on its hind legs growling loudly and swiping at the air before charging at Emmett.


	2. The Pain

**PART 2**

"Aaahh!" Emmett screamed as he dodged the bear's vicious strikes. Its claws scraped deep into his shoulder painfully, almost to the bone. He let out another scream of horror and agony. Before he could scream bloody once more, the claws were gone. He heard a deafening crash.

He snapped his eyes open to see the bear struggling against the tree that had him pinned down. But Rose and Bella – whoa. _Rose and Bella were fighting the bear._

His claws ripped their clothes, but they didn't even flinch as the claws connected with their skin. It didn't seem like much of a fight, though. Rose had successfully pinned the bear's claws to the ground and, guessing from the growls of agony, she had probably broken some of its bones. Bella was leaning over the bear, not seeming to care that its teeth were barely a few inches from her.

"Are you less hungry _now_?" Rose hissed at Bella as she let go of the bear's paws. Emmett was about to yell her to be careful until he saw that the bear wasn't moving – it seemed to have given up.

"No, but I guess it'll do," Bella replied curtly, wiping something that looked suspiciously like blood to Emmett. _"For now."_

Emmett gasped when he finally realized what had happened. The girl's heads swiveled to him, piercing him with those eyes. He immediately regretted making any noise.

"Crap! The human fucking saw!" Rose swore, glaring at him. Emmett shrank back against a boulder in fear.

Emmett barely had time to ponder that comment because in seconds two pairs of arms had him pinned down. Once again, he was incapable of uttering a single word, let alone scream for his life.

"Crap, what are we gonna do? Carlisle's gonna be so mad at us!" Bella cursed.

"_Ohhh_, so now you're actually concerned about something?" Rose sneered at her sister, none too happy. Bella fixed her with a deathly glare that would have reduced Medusa herself to stone.

"Besides, Carlisle's not gonna be pissed at _us_," Rose continued. "He's gonna be pissed at _you_, honey. I'm so not vouching for you this time, not after the Edward situation. And I know you did_ that_ on purpose!"

"Don't even start on me with that one!" Bella growled, letting go of Emmett, completely immersed in the argument. "You don't seem to remember the Royce situation, but you bring Edward up like I'm the only one who's ever exposed us!"

Rose didn't seem to like having been reprimanded. She growled and let go of Emmett as well. The two argued, screeching at each other about Royce, Edward, humans, etc. Emmett couldn't catch up. He didn't particularly want to either. He felt like he already knew too much of whatever they were talking about. Emmett slowly, quietly tried to get up. _Tried._

They seemed to have sensed that he had moved, however small the distance (probably a quarter of an inch, Emmett thought). They halted their altercation, focusing their attention on him instead. He wished they hadn't.

"We almost forgot about this one," Bella giggled.

"You know we'd never forget if they were a conscious human listening us talk about exposure," Rose giggled, too.

Emmett stared at them in confusion; they had been threatening each other with beheadings and dismantling appendages a second ago. Seemed it was true what they said about siblings; even if you argued horribly, you've forgive each other quickly without even having to apologize. Emmett wouldn't know because he had been an only child. Emmett shook off thoughts about what it'd be like to have siblings, it didn't seem appropriate at the moment.

"W-what are you?" Emmett managed to mutter, slowly inching back from them by dragging his elbows against the ground, finding leverage to crawl back.

"Oh, honey, I think you can take a good guess."

And that was the last thing Emmett heard before he was filled with searing, blood-curdling, pain. He screamed bloody murder. His vision hazed, he felt blind. Every crevice and every joint in his body seemed to be on fire. He couldn't think straight, he didn't know where the pain was coming from. He just wanted to be rid of it, he wanted to _die_. Anything to end this insufferable agony.

Out of his misery-filled haze, he heard a voice telling him that screaming would do no good. He didn't know if it was Bella or Rose. It didn't sound like them, though he barely even gave a fuck who was speaking to him. He was on bloody fire and he just wanted it to end.

"_KILL ME!"_ He yelled to no one in particular. He writhed and twisted on the ground, he couldn't even feel the twigs and rocks cutting into his skin. He was already in so much pain that it didn't matter.

The last thing he heard was a gentle voice telling him that it was gonna be okay, that it would end soon. He wanted to know when it would end exactly, but could only let out another tortured scream.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so maybe only one or tow parts left. This was intended to be a one-shot, but I didn't want a long thing, so, yeah. :D


	3. The Confrontation

**PART 3**

"BELLA, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Rosalie's screams bounced off the trees and caves right into the brunette's ears. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? WHY WOULD YOU BITE HIM?"

"Clam the hell down, Blondie," Bella said, standing up and getting into her sister's screaming face. "It's all going to be fine."

But Rosalie was _not _going to calm down; she would burn down the whole forest before she even welcomed the notion.

"HOW THE HELL IS IT GOING TO BE FINE?" Rosalie screamed more. She pointed to the writhing man covered in blood currently screaming his head off in pain. Pain they both remembered all too well. "You just _ended _a poor man's life! You condemned him to living an eternity as a _**monster!**_"

Bella stilled at that last comment. "A monster?" She turned away from her sister, ignoring the screaming man on the ground. "Is that what you think of me?"

_Crap! _Rosalie seemed to understand what she had just said. "Wait, no, Bella. I didn't –"

"Didn't what? Didn't mean it like that?" Bella whispered. She was heart-broken. Her own sister, her blood, her kin – calling not only herself but her sister, her very devoted sister, a _monster._

Rosalie moved forward to grab her hand, but Bella moved too quickly. She stood on the boulder on top of Emmett. She looked down at him, her brow knitted together. _Oh god, _Rose thought, _she's thinking. It's never good when she starts thinking._ "Honey, Bellsie, please. Come down here so we can talk about it."

"No," Bella muttered, finally looking up at her sister. If she was still human, her eyes would be brimming with tears. Rosalie's un-beating heart clenched in pain at the thought. "I wanna know what you really think of me. Of _us._"

"You just shut off after we were changed. You never talked about mom or dad or what happened that night. You never talked to me about anything important any more. I just thought that maybe you were trying to get used to the idea of a new life, of leaving our entire family and life behind so you could get a grip on this. Or were you just sinking yourself into depression?" Bella caught her sister's eyes with so much intensity that Rose had to turn away. There was so much hurt in those eyes. Eyes that used to look so much like hers, but were tainted by the life that was thrown at them.

"Huh, is that what you were doing? Thinking so lowly of yourself just because your heart didn't beat anymore?" Bella was trained solely at her sister now; the man at her feet beating himself against the boulder wasn't going to get in the way of this. "Did you think you were an incarnation from hell just because you're cold as ice and drank blood?"

Rose wanted this to end; she couldn't handle all these questions. She wasn't done asking herself that same thing. Hearing the same inquiries from her sister wasn't going to do any good for her. "Please, sweetie, please," she pleaded. "Please come down so we can talk."

"**We are talking!"** Rose flinched at the jibe, but Bella was on a roll. "You're just not listening! You _never _listened to me! You always just thought I was a stupid little girl who needed to be protected by her big sister. That's all you ever thought of me isn't it?"

Tearless sobs racked through Rose's body, Bella didn't pay them any mind. She was angry, so so beyond angry. "_Answer me damn it_!" She hurtled a nearby at Rose. Rose didn't move though, she just allowed the boulder to throw her against a tree before crumpling against her stronger body. Rose didn't know the answers to these questions; all she could do was stare up at her little sister who wasn't paying attention to her anymore. Instead, her attention was on Emmett. God, couldn't he just shut up? Jeez, even she didn't scream this much when she was being changed. Well, she didn't know for sure.

"Bella, what're you doing?" Rose's voice quivered. Her sister was seriously pissed and if she ended up hurting the already in-pain human, it wouldn't be good.

Bella ignored Rose and kept staring at Emmett as if he were some sort of science experiment. "What did you see when _I _was being changed?"

Bella looked up from Emmett to scrutinize Rosalie who was confused by the question. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean what I said," Bella replied with a roll of her eyes. "What did you think of me when I was being changed?"

Rosalie's mouth opened and closed, but was unable to forma response. To be true, she wasn't sure how she had felt that might. She had been more confused than angry and she mostly tried not to remember it.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Rosalie whispered, too ashamed to look at her sister anymore.

"I want you tell me how you really feel about all this," Bella ground out. "About us living our eternity as vampires."

Bella was now a few feet away from the silent blonde. Rosalie finally looked up and grabbed her hand to urge her closer. "I don't think you're a monster, honey."

"That's not enough!" Bella replied like a resilient child. "Even if you didn't think _I_ was a monster, do you think our family is?"

"Of course not!"

"There's no 'of course' about it!" Bella interrupted. "I need you to be honest with me."

Rosalie huffed haughtily. "Fine, but as long as you don't interrupt or get angry again." The brunette agreed. "Alright, so you wanna know the truth? Fine, I _do not _think our family members are monsters. Maybe I thought that when I first met them because they welcomed this kind of lifestyle which I just didn't get. I mean, I know Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Edward didn't necessarily _choose _it, but still. I just didn't understand why they were okay with living like this."

"Can you really blame me for being confused? I always thought that when I would die, I would do just that, _die. _I was even okay with how I died, even though it would have been pretty scandalous. Anyways, I was okay with that, dying. That's what we were raised to believe, Bella. That when the time came, we would eventually end up six-feet-under. That last thing I wanted or imagined is that I would become a blood-sucking – "

Rosalie halted in her words, trying to phrase it the right way in her head. "The last thing I imagined was that I would become a vampire." She looked back up at Bella who was staring at her with a curious expression. "You can't be that surprised; don't you remember how I was? I always had to be right, remember? And I still think I was right, Bella, this is no way to live. I guess I still haven't gotten over the fact that I'll never be buried next to my parents or that I'll never have kids and all that other stuff only humans can do."

"You always wanted to be a mom," Bella reminisced.

Rosalie smirked. "Yeah, I did. I would've made the perfect trophy don't you think?"

"Mom and dad most certainly agreed," Bella smiled, remembering how excited their parents had been for Rosalie's engagement. Suddenly, her smile turned sour. "You said you don't think we're monsters, but you still don't approve of us being vampires. You're confusing me, Rose."

"No, I don't think we're monsters, I've said that a million times now, but I would prefer it if we were human. It's more natural, but having all these super powers isn't. I accept it though, I understand that this is a gift and I'm grateful that Carlisle had found me that night. One day, maybe, I'll stop being so upset about it and welcome the whole thing, but that's not anytime soon and I want you to bear with me until I get there," Rosalie was mentally crossing her fingers.

"Rosie, you're my sister. I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to," Bella smiled and lunged forward to capture her sister in a hug.

The whole argument had drained both of them, Bella had never yelled at her sister like that. They were interrupted by screeching. Extremely _loud screeching._ They looked at each other and said in unison, "Emmett."

They dashed over to the soon-to-be-vampire, having forgotten him for the sake of their argument. "We should go take him to Carlisle," Rosalie said and moved to pick him up until a hand stopped her from doing so.

"No, no. Are you crazy? He'll be totally pissed, he might just rip us in pieces and feed us to the fire!" Bella was going into hysterics, never having considered their pseudo-father's reaction to this when she was sucking the poor human's blood.

"Bella, we need to get him to Carlisle where he'll be safe until he wakes up," Rose tried to get to Emmett again, but her sister was blocking the way.

"Please, oh please, can we not?" Bella was begging now, an unusual sight.

Rosalie huffed. "What are we supposed to do with him then? We can't just leave him here, he might go tearing off and massacre the whole town!"

Bella seemed to consider this. "Okay, okay fine," she finally resigned. "But not yet! Can we wait a little while? The longer Emmett has to go until he wakes up, the madder Carlisle will be and we don't exactly have a great explanation for this."

Rosalie decided not to mention that this was all Bella's fault seeing as she was the one that bit him. "Fine, Bella, we'll have it your way. But you're not putting this on me, got it?"

Bella nodded before her face broke out into a happy grin.

* * *

><p>AN: There will be a little one-shot explaining how Bella was changed since I realized that this chapter didn't make much sense unless you knew how exactly Bella was changed. So, that will come soon. There might be two more parts left, not sure.


	4. The Lie and the Awakening

**PART 4**

"Explain. _Now_!" Carlisle roared at the two terrified vampires.

They had brought Emmett after spending the first day of his, um, _transition _in the forest before bringing him back to the Cullen Manor. He screamed bloody murder the whole time and unfortunately, they were very sensitive to sounds so their ears were practically bleeding (figuratively, of course).

"Um, well…" They hesitated.

Bella had tried to get Rose to let the man stay in the forest until his change was finished, and then they could bring him to Carlisle. But Rose eventually won the discussion saying he might be a very powerful newborn and end up massacring the whole town before they had a chance to get him within 100 feet of the house.

Thankfully they didn't have to continue because at that moment, Bella's mate decided to make an entrance.

"Bella! Love, are you alright?" He rushed to her side, initiating the 'concerned husband' role.

"I'm fine, honey. Just so worried …." Bella whimpered, letting Edward pull her into his arms.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Like, seriously, Bella was going to let her take all the blame? _That bitc-_

"Rosalie, explain. _Now_," Carlisle repeated, his eyes clearly expressing his emotions and he was _so _not happy.

"It's easy to explain actually!" Bella piped in before Rose could say anything.

"Oh, I'd like to hear this," Rose mumbled under breath clear enough for Bella to hear who just winked with a questionable smirk.

Bella smiled at Carlisle, folding her hands in front of her. "See, the thing is - Rose is in love."

"_WHAT?"_ Rose, Carlisle, and Edward all exclaimed at once, though Carlisle and Edward were more shocked, whereas Rose was furious.

"Rosalie, is this true?" Edward turned to the seething blonde, smiling mischievously.

"Uhhh….."

"Of course it's true!" Bella said, looking at Rose with a pleading look moving her head in the direction of Carlisle. "Our dear Rose's found love!" She clasped her hands in mock excitement. "Isn't it great?"

Well, Rose had to hand it to her, she was a good actress.

"Well, this changes things, I guess," Carlisle said, his previous angry air replaced with mildly confused happiness. "I'll tell Esme, she'll be thrilled you've finally found someone!"

"Oh wait – no!" Rose exclaimed, but Carlisle was already gone with a kiss on her cheek to find his wife.

Rose instantly turned on Bella; her fury was not something you'd wanted to be the target of. "What the _fuck _was, Isabella Marie?"

Bella raised up her hands in defense. "Sheesh! Don't scream, I had to say something to get him off our back." A little smile appeared on her face. "Besides, he's kind of cute isn't he? Hmm, think of all those muscles – "

Before the mental picture could form in Rose's mind, a very cheery squeal resonated in the air and a lithe body tackled her. "Yeah, think about all those muscles that are exclusively all yours now!"

"Uff, Aleesh geroff meh," Rose managed to mumble from underneath the flexible little pixie.

Alice quickly got off the irritated blonde, but just tackled her into a bear hug when she got to her feet. "We heard everything and we're so happy for you!"

As if on cue, Jasper appeared at her side, giving her a side hug. "We really are happy for you, Rose. You've been alone for so long. You deserve someone after that douche-bag, Royce."

Rose glared at Bella through the arms of Jasper and Alice, cursing her over and over. God, she was going to pay for this.

"His name's Emmett. Ain't that cute, 'Emmett and Rosalie?'" Bella added with a big grin.

_All of this would be nice, _Rose thought, _if I was __**actually in love!**_

"It won't be long now," Alice supplied, walking into the packed room.

Carlisle had put Emmett in one of the spare rooms after checking that he was doing okay. That had been a sight; Emmett was clawing at the renowned doctor the whole time, cursing to the darkest pits of hell. _Religious guy_, Rosalie had thought, _cute._

He was laying squirming on the bed. His loud thrashing had stopped, so they guessed he was in less pain, and the added bonus of him not screaming was good, too.

Alice came to sit next to Rose, who was furthest from the hospital bed on which her supposed 'lover' was whining. The little pixie rubbed Rose's knee in comfort. "I'm sorry, Rosie. It must be hard for you to see him like this."

Rose grimaced at the tiny girl at her side. "Yeah, I'm practically dry sobbing from all this emotional pain."

Bella sent Rose a scathing glare forma cross the room that clearly said _'you could be a little more convincing, y'know.'_ Rose just rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

The whining on the bed got louder and the squirming speeded up. Rose and Alice shot up and to the bedside in unison. It wouldn't belong now. Emmett's breaths were getting more frantic and they could hear how fast his heart was beating.

_He's gonna die any second,_ Rosalie shuddered. _God, I am so sorry Emmett. _She sent up a silent prayer to make sure he'd be okay. She'd been very religious in her human life, but she barely turned to God anymore since her change. She felt she didn't deserve it, she was a monster now and she belonged in hell.

If she could cry she would, for the poor soul on the drab hospital. He probably had a family. _What if he had was married and had kids?_ Rosalie's heart clenched in pain. This wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair to his family and his maybe-wife and kids.

She had been torn when she had had to leave her family after she'd been changed. She understood the precaution, she could've hurt them in her newborn stage, but that didn't make the hurt go away. God, it just wasn't _fair._

'_It's a bad world out there,'_ her mother used to tell her. _'Unfair and unforgiving, you've just got to give it your best shot with your head held high.'_

While she was drowned in her depressive thoughts, a heartbeat fluttered rapidly. Bodies shifted in anticipation. A slight groan turned into an agony-filled groan. An excited squeal filled the air and Rose was side-hugged. Then, a perfectly healthy heart flat-lined.

_Welcome to eternal hell, Emmett. _

* * *

><p>AN: **The reason Edward couldn't hear what Rosalie was thinking about the lie Bella made up is because Bella was thinking really hard about it, she was drowning out the other thoughts in the house.**

**I decided to end it here, 'cause I couldn't come up with a good, acceptable way to show you Emmett's first day as a vampire. It basically just goes on from here, like the original way Emmett was changed. Rosalie and Emmett get together and it just goes on from there.  
><strong>


End file.
